


New Morning, New Year

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: A moment alone before getting back to work.





	New Morning, New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [ice flowers on glass](https://i.imgur.com/cFNjOtm.jpg).
> 
> [This was actually the prompt for 12/13, but I couldn't seem to come up with anything other than a Jack Frost repeat until now!]

Donna pulled the curtain aside and sighed.

The window was glazed over with frost, forming twisting vines and blossoming flowers as the sunlight glinted through it. It meant the car would need scraping before the trip back to Minnesota, but it was pretty to look at for now.

Jody sidled up behind her and slid her arms around Donna’s waist. She pressed a kiss to the back of Donna’s head, and Donna turned to capture those lips with her own, morning breath be darned.

“Happy New Year, Donna,” Jody whispered against her lips once they’d parted.

“Happy New Year, Jodes.”


End file.
